


Home

by jalen_mara



Series: Birthright [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Family Fluff, Jon introduces Dany to Arya, Post Promo, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalen_mara/pseuds/jalen_mara
Summary: A smile broke across his face, a true smile, one that he seemed to save only for her, and before she knew it, her feet were flying unbidden toward the stairs, pounding down the snow covered planks until even that distance was too great and she threw herself over the railing and into his waiting arms.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck at work with not much to do tonight, and asked for prompts via tumblr. The ever wonderful @justwandering-neverlost suggested _Jon introducing Dany to Arya?_
> 
> Thank you, my dear! ❤️ 
> 
> Feel free to stop by tumblr and say hi! @jalenmara

~*~*~

She held to the shadows of the balcony, allowing the darkness to hide her. It wasn’t that she was nervous to see him again, it was just…

So much had changed.

He was no longer the sullen man-child that had run to the Wall. She was no longer the girl who longed for nothing more than a sword in her hand and an enemy to skewer. And the woman who smelled of iron and flame was no longer what she once was either, if the rumors were to be believed.

Still, as she watched the reunion below, her worn heart gave a dangerous thump. He looked so much like Father. 

Sansa’s cool courtesies were pleasant, if expected. Jon had bent the knee. She was no longer an extant princess, just another Lady of Winterfell, preparing the castle and the North for the wars to come. She had done an admirable job, but now Jon had returned with the Dragon Queen firmly in tow.

He looked tired, the stern creases around his mouth and eyes much more pronounced than when he had been a boy– a boy that called her _little sister_  and tousled her hair. And yet… He looked content, his eyes warm and calm, his stride sure and determined, but when he reached out to the Dragon Queen’s hand, Arya sputtered in surprise. She had never even seen him touch another woman outside of family, and yet here he was, tucking the Queen’s petite hand into the crook of his arm with a grace and ease that would have befuddled anyone who had known him before.

The Wall had made a man out of the boy she had known. The Wall, or else…

Her eyes settled on the Queen. She was as beautiful as they said, moonglow hair, violet eyes, royal bearing– no dragons that had been spotted yet, but Arya knew they couldn’t be far. A thrill lit through her blood at the thought. 

_Dragons._

She would live to see dragons! Magic that had vanished from the world now mysteriously present once more, all thanks to the tiny woman below.

Sansa stepped aside and Jon swept toward the keep, his eyes automatically looking up to the balcony on which she hid, his gaze searching and finally lighting on her. She should have known she would never be able to hide from him, that their souls would recognize each other, at long last their wolf’s blood would call to the other.

A smile broke across his face, a true smile, one that he seemed to save only for her, and before she knew it, her feet were flying unbidden toward the stairs, pounding down the snow covered planks until even that distance was too great and she threw herself over the railing and into his waiting arms.

It took a moment for her to realize that the sound she was hearing was laughter– his and hers mingling together in perfect harmony. The toes of her boots barely scraped the snow below her, Jon’s arms wrapped around her as she burrowed her face into the furs at his neck, breathing in the particular scent of him– snow and sweat and something just so wholly _Jon_  that it was difficult to pull away.

All too soon she heard Sansa clearing her throat behind her, the shuffling of feet as the rest of the procession had come to an abrupt halt, and Jon ruefully set her back on her feet, his gloved hands cupping her cheeks as he stared down at her in wonder.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” his gruff voice sounded in her ear as he crushed her to him again.

The lump in her throat wouldn’t allow her to answer, so instead she clung to him, her fingers scrabbling in his cloak.

A girl was Arya Stark of Winterfell, and now– she was truly home. 

All too soon he released her and stepped back, his hand reaching out to the Dragon Queen who took it with all the grace she could muster, the small smile upon her lips much more natural and at ease than she had been with Sansa just moments before.

“Arya, may I present Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen?”

Arya offered a slight bow, the Queen’s lips quirking slightly as she nodded. “Daenerys,” his familiarity did not go unnoticed, and Arya raised an eyebrow in response, “this is my youngest sister, Arya Stark.”

 _Daenerys_ had the decency to blush as Jon pulled her closer to his side, his hands lingering a moment too long. Her violet eyes searched hers before she spoke. “I have heard much about you, Lady Arya. I look forward to knowing you better, and through my own experiences, rather than that of a beloved brother.”

“Aye.” Arya replied, her shrewd gaze snapping between Jon and the Queen. “I look forward to that too.”

~*~*~


End file.
